Going Undercover
by bluej4y
Summary: Everyday we are presented with a thousand trivial choices. We make those choices depending on the type of person we are. However, we are not perfect and are prone to make mistakes...but Shikamaru f*cked up bad


**Author's note: contains fluff**

As the guide to the ambassador of Sunagakure, it was my duty to remind the aforementioned ambassador to attend a meeting on the negotiations of a weapons trade. Suna has an array of weapons and Konoha has money and transport caravans.

As long as I don't get picked for bodyguard duty on that mission I'm fine. It's not like I dislike Suna, but traveling with caravans makes it a thirteen day mission. And it's not like I can sleep inside the caravans either.

I snapped out of my thoughts wondering why I was being met with silence.

I stood here rapping outside her door for a while now and she hasn't answered. It wasn't like we were late or anything, I came here an hour ahead of time because I thought she would appreciate it, but it seems like she decided to sleep in anyways. It's my own fault for waking up early, really.

I decided to knock again and when met with desolate silence in the lavish hallway for the umpteenth time again I said, "Temari? If you're in there then let me in. I don't want to stand in the hallway."

I sort of stood there contemplating my options while figuring out which one would be less of a drag.

I could either go home then come back in thirty minutes.

I could just sleep in the hallway.

I could break in and pour a bucket of ice water on her.

After careful consideration and weighing my options in a detailed simulation of the stark contrast each idea possessed, I made a symbol for rat and focused my chakra on my feet and stomach to manipulate my shadow into a solid. Then started making the end of the shadow as thin as possible, thanks to my hair, to slither under the door causing my shadow to engulf it. Then slowly unlocking the security code by the door knob and unlocking the screws as a plan b. As soon as I entered the room, I detected no chakra signatures nor a clean floor.

After putting the door back with my tendrils and barely bypassing a trip wire, I opened the door to her bedroom to confirm...nobody. Feeling slightly disappointed at not finding her battle tessen, I decided to clean her living room. She'll figure out I was inside eventually, so I might as well have a somewhat redeemable argument for the future.

Honestly, it looked like: she checked in her hotel from her three day trip, just opened the door, threw her luggage to the floor, kicked everything around, and fell asleep.

She obviously learned from the master.

But she had her black battle yukata that she wore for three days straight on the floor. So I picked it up and threw it in her bedroom.

I then picked up a loose hair tie thinking to myself that she always complains about losing these. She can be a real drag sometimes. I then threw it with the ever growing pile in her bedroom.

She has two red sashes on the floor. Why would she wear two? Was one clean? I'm not going to do a smell check, so I go into the bedroom and toss it in the pile. Yes, I'm just making a pile, but it's better than a messy floor.

I grab her red luggage bag and put it in the corner of her room. I wonder where she keeps this bag. Does she summon it using fuinjutsu? But she doesn't have any visible markings on her arm, legs or face. So then where would she hold the scroll? Not on her tessen, that's where she keeps her summon animal in case of a surprise battle. Maybe the weasel holds it for her like a scythe? Maybe she has markings in other places on her body besides her arms?

Slowly shaking my head realizing that it was too early for me I spot a pair of sandals. One seems to be on the verge of breaking, oh well into the pile it goes.

I walk into her bedroom for the thirteenth time throwing more stuff like bandages, kunai, a sock, etcetera into an ever-growing pile. As I walk out seeing the living room clean, I decided to leave. But before I left, something caught my eye. Something under her couch. Something...green? As I grabbed it I immediately drop it as if it singed my hand. I should have seen that little ribbon sooner! This was her panties!

Although I have to admit, I always thought she was a boxer person. No but with the yukata having a slit in her thigh area it would show, and that would be distracting...

At this I heard a card swipe and a beep at the door and in a panicked state I ended up grabbing her underwear and shoving it down my pockets. She would know that I was moving her things around, and if she saw me within the vicinity of her green underwear, it would have caused a shinobi war. At the very least, I can take a gamble at her not knowing where she threw it.

As the door opened we stood face to face looking at each other. Her tired eyes immediately gained vigor - either at the prospect of finding out I was a home invader, or her brain is just naturally sardonic whenever it sees me and began thinking of insults, I'll never know - and said something along the lines of being some hapless bell boy letting her know about the things she had to do.

I calmed my breathing and in my best fake lazy way I replied with, "Troublesome. I got out of bed for this? Maybe I shouldn't show you Rikumaru's baby fawn in the forest. Gotta teach you a lesson somehow..."

She calls me a crybaby and makes further remarks that insult my ego, but makes it complicated enough to leave no rebuttals. I try my best at this verbal sparring, but as soon as she mentions how I cleaned her suite because I must have been scared of her, I knew she won.

Technically, that wasn't an award winning comeback, but she would have the advantage after, especially if she digs too much into my presence here, and it was too early in the morning for this so I just reply with a simple, "You talk too much."

As we walked to the Hokage building, she tells me that she has been having insomnia lately and couldn't sleep the entire night, so she thought if she trained at three in the morning she would get tired, and didn't get back until seven thirty, which is when she saw me.

"If you like there's an herb that grows in the forest that can knock you out within minutes. We hardly use it since it's been shown to be pretty addictive, but I can give you one batch before you leave so that you don't get ambushed on the way back to Suna."

She simpers and tells me that if the problem persist then to have a batch ready for her.

As she enters the main room to talk with the Hokage, I decided to rush to my room to get a small map and a container for the plant. The meeting will probably be thirty minutes to an hour long, it was mostly negotiations on prices, and which caravan routes to take. So I didn't have much time, I greeted my mom in the kitchen and asked for the map of the forest. She said it should be in the shed and before I left said that I smelled. I don't recall smelling any different, so I shrugged it off as her making a big deal out of nothing and went into the shed with a container in hand.

However, inside the shed, I did pick up the faintest smell. I brought up the palm of my hand to my nose and it smelled...weird. I smelled it again trying to identify the smell but couldn't put my finger on...that's when it hit me.

I pulled out her green underwear and the smell intoxicated the small shed.

It was absolutely repulsive as I smelled it directly from the source. However, as if some kind of morbid curiosity pitifully crept to the front of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if the smell can be worse. So I gently pressed the fabric against my nose and inhaled as deep as I could.

I ended up coughing and gagging from the salty bitter stench and felt my face get a little red as it desperately gasped for fresh air. I continued a coughing that scratch away at my throat as the high slowly wore off. As my cheeks remained red, I couldn't help but feel stimulated at such an action. My usually docile member was growing harder and harder as time passed by and I kept inhaling it while rubbing against the head of my phallus with my thumb and two other fingers.

However, the rational side of me made itself pronounced and I immediately stopped my actions.

I felt very ashamed of myself. I don't think I've ever thought of Temari in that way before until now, and if I did then, at least not to this extent. And this is the first thing that I do to her name so innately physical. I admit that I am seventeen and I have urges, but they shouldn't be expressed this way. I felt myself getting softer at the realisation of my actions. I shoved her panties back into my pocket and quickly went home to wash my hands and face...and hopefully my guilt.

I decided to have Choji tell Temari to meet me by the forest around sunset because I needed some time to calm down.

I decided to stretch out my tendrils mimicking blankets along the trees until I almost passed out, then watched the clouds, grabbed an apple to eat, and finally walked lethargically to the entrance of the forest.

She looked disappointed complaining about how I was shirking my duties as her guide, but her attitude made a complete 180º after the little fawn licked her face. I asked her to stay there as I went to grab the herb. I took out the map and flicked my Zippo lighter to illuminate my location. After a few twist and turns, I found it growing on the side of the mountains. It has no effect on the body raw, but if you burn it or boil it, it becomes a powerful drug.

There was a forest fire here once and a few clan members actually knocked out in the middle of the forest. That was the only reason we found out its existence. Ever since then the medical branch of my family made a few neurotoxins with how addictive it was.

As I was walking back I saw Temari bathed in the moonlight and caressed with white lilic flowers with a deer and a doe on each of her sides as she pet the docile fawn gently. It continued licking her fingers and she giggled.

Honestly, I just saw Temari as just a friend, but at that moment I just wanted to bite down on her neck while hugging her and groping her and smelling every inch of her...I need better fantasies.

However, it didn't matter because I felt myself getting hard again. I felt my member bend into one of my leg holes in my pants as it was slowly becoming hard. It was getting longer so I had to adjust it with my hands since it ended up hurting.

That night I masturbated while sniffing her underwear. The lightheaded feeling returned as a certain ambassador refused to leave my mind, and sense of smell.

I couldn't think. All logic went out the window. I was in autopilot mode as my strokes started becoming more aggressive at the extremely bitter and salty essence.

This was horrible, I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help myself. She probably hasn't washed this piece of cloth in three days, I mean think about it, it was the only underwear there, and she had two sashes so she must have worn more clothing in that three day trip, but had the same undergarments. Does she wear a bra? I did find bindings.

I never came so fast and so much before. This feeling of euphoria was overwhelming. My brain went into overload and I knocked out.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and saw the black spot I made on her underwear. Figuring that there was no return, I decided to masturbate with the cloth on hand.

It was a different sensation as there was no skin contact, but it did allow my brain to run wild to its imagination.

I was in that forest with Temari last night. She let the baby fawn waddle away with her parents and before Temari had a chance to say that she was hungry and that I'd owe her a meal, I grabbed her by the shoulders and immediately begins humping her with my penis out as her underwear rubbed against my shaft while biting my arm.

I pre came.

She's breathing heavily as my hand strokes her slit of skin in rhythm to my humping. Both my smell and hers permeate the room as my moans become a little erratic.

"Te-Temari, ooh please!"

My brain ran a little too wild.

After coming, I was filled with a myriad of emotions: guilt, self hatred, relief, fear, sadness, pleasure, and hunger.

Putting emotions aside, I had to use my poor excuse of a brain and think of a set of solution. My top priority was to discard her panties; moreover, I had to figure out if the plant worked for her, and other stress relieving techniques that doesn't involve mentally abusing your friend.

Is it presumptuous to even call her my friend anymore? Yes, I'm pretty foul, and she's an ideal kunoichi at the top of her prime. At this point I'm worse than scum, I'm just a spec of dust.

But wouldn't that be the reason why I did what I did? To achieve something with someone who is top tier? To experience it once without hurting anyone? For someone like me to be able to indulge superfluously with someone who is out of reach and can never be with?

No, I shouldn't try to justify myself. What I did was horrid. I should just be a man about it, own up to what I did, deal with the repercussions like an adult, and accept the long term consequences for that short term indulgence.

That's why I decided to wait until the very last day she was staying here to confront her about it. Just because I decided to take responsibility, doesn't mean I wouldn't do it in a certain way that fits my cowardly style.

I knocked on her door and she opened it for me. She offered me tea and thanked me again for the herb.

I began feeling tentative in my resolve, but I steeled myself and said, "Hey Temari there's something that I'd like to tell you."

She just looked at me with her big bright teal eyes and replied with an apt, "What's up?"

Feeling a mild discomfort, I took another sip of my tea. Anything really to keep my mouth preoccupied for its original task. "Do you remember on your second day here, I decided to wake you up but you were out destroying a training field?"

"Yep, I remember that day as if it was three days ago," she replied with her firm voice. I really like her voice, it wasn't light like the other girls, it was gruff, it was Temari's voice. Maybe that's why I liked it, or at the very least didn't find it annoying like others. Have I always thought that?

"And do you remember when I decided to clean your room instead since it looked like a pigsty?" I asked taking another sip just trying to shut my mouth as I build up the courage for the big reveal.

"Are you asking me if I remember you shoving all my stuff in the corner of my room making another mess?" she replied with a smile. It was a beautiful smile. It wasn't her cocky smile that she donned on the battlefield, and it wasn't her full smile either that showed her gums and canines. It was a crooked smile that showed a little teeth letting me know that she was in a relaxed playful mood.

That Temari was always the best, because I can relax and have some playful banter with her. No wait, the best Temari was definitely serious Temari. She saved my life and helped my near dead friends. No, the best Temari was the one in the forest with the baby fawn because...because...crap.

"Um...Temari? What did you do with that herb I gave you?"

"I drank some of course. I made a whole kettle and ended up knocking out with one cup. I thought it be a waste to just throw it out, so I gave you some," she said with the same smirk, with the same firmness in her voice, with the same black yukata and hair ties I threw in the corner of her room, and with the same eyes that focused solely on me.

I looked at my now empty cup, "B...but, whu...?"

Temari said something but it was as if she was whispering. Black spots began appearing in my vision, my eyelids refused to stay open, I felt the soft carpet engulf my body, and before I knew it I passed out.

I didn't wake up until the afternoon, and that was only because the cleaning service woke me up. "Hey kid, what are you doing? This room has been checked out hours ago. Just because you're a shinobi doesn't mean you can do anything you want. Get outta here."

I apologized pathetically and walked away in a snail like pace trying to move my joints, feeling a newfound discomfort in my pants, and feeling extremely refreshed.

I hated taking that herb honestly, it didn't help that I was naturally lethargic, but it made clouds more interesting and my muscles feel too loose to train. Then when going through withdrawal everything becomes more of a drag.

As I shoved my hands in my pocket, I found a crumpled note. It said:

 _You know if I was your enemy you'd be dead? It would have been easy too, I'd take out a valuable shinobi from Konoha, manipulate the new person who'd take your job, and help Suna tremendously, but the only reason you're alive is because I want to see more of Yakimaru._ _Anyways, three days Shikamaru? It took you three days to come clean about stealing my underwear? And you had to take my favorite green one with the ribbon too?! Seriously? Did you really think I wouldn't suspect something after finding you in my apartment in the same place where I threw them?_ _So I enacted payback. Think of it as a trade off if you will. You won't be getting back your boxers until you properly apologize._ _\- love Temari_ _P.S. If I find my underwear circulating amongst your friends then I will castrate you in front of them._ _P.S.S. I'm not kidding either, I'm not proud of it, but I've done it a couple of times in the past before, don't be another statistic._

That's when I suddenly realized that I didn't have any underwear on. That explains the chafing at least. But how exactly did she get them?

As I opened the scroll reviewing my next mission about being a bodyguard for a weapon cargo, I had a feeling that I was going to find out.

 **Author's note: The fluff was in the underwear**


End file.
